robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Found
Introduction June 23rd, 2007, 1:00AM I was playing Crossroads with my friend 314Drummer. We were pulling an all-nighter, staying up past our curfew. My friend had found a glitch where the rocket launcher could be exploited to fly out of the map. It worked well for him, but when I tried it something weird happened. These are the chat logs from that moment. 314Drummer: Did it work? cowdungguy {Me}: It did but something weird is happening 314Drummer: ?!?! cowdungguy: I see... something that wasn’t here before... My friend performed the glitch again, and he saw it too. It gave off this color of a really bright white. The brightness made me start seeing spots, as if I looked at the Sun. Suddenly, the chat was spammed with the following text: {IntergerError: Failed stop Found.exe ~ {Error: File cannot be deleted} My friend who had computer knowledge tried to decode the error, but it was an error he had never seen before. He tried emailing Roblox about it, but Roblox hadn’t seen this error anywhere before. In the midst of all this, it seemed like the bright light was getting a shade of red darker instead of white, and more blinding. It caused my eyes to sore. A black fog slowly rose around us. I just thought it was part of the error in chat. My friend found something on the ground written in the green verified font, that read “H e l p m e, H e l p m e b e f o u n d. I t s t o o l a t e t o a p o l o g I i z e t o m y s i n . . ” As I read it aloud we both cringed in our Skype call. My Roblox character wore a look of sadness. So did my friend’s. The fog blurred our vision. I proposed the idea to leave. My friend said that we should stay a little longer. That was a mistake, because right after my friend said that, a figure of an unknown color walked up to us. 314Drummer: What the. cowdungguy: What does it want?… Found: ....esaelp ...oooog ....oooog 314Drummer: .....? cowdungguy: It wants us to leave... 314Drummer: Should we listen to some stupid figure in a video game?! I don’t think we should. Our horrid decision to not listen backfired. We decided to play more rounds of “Kill Everyone” and just forget about the figure‘s words. As I won another round of our little game, I was talking to my friend about my personal life in the Skype Call, but then all of a sudden the call abruptly ended and set my friend’s Skype status as “Not Available” My friend also abruptly left the game. I was alone with nobody now. The figure stared into my characters eyes, and all of a sudden the game shutdown. In big letters the homepage displayed “Roblox is currently down for maintenance” I took a deep breath. There was nothing to do now but go to bed and try to forget. I said to myself I don’t want that figure to be found again. Forget. Forget. Forget... October 13th, 2008, 9:00PM Me and my friends were messing around on the forums, it was a new thing at the time and everyone was checking it out. I saw a post titled “''Forget. Forget, forget...” ''in the hacked font. I clicked on the page, being curious about the concept. When I loaded the page, a user by the name of Found replied to the thread saying “i w1ll ki l l u” The OP didnt reply, probably because someone saying “Ima kill you” on the Internet is improbable. The thread was blank with no text except for the title. I replied to the thread. Big mistake... cowdungguy: What’s wrong? OP: ... Found: @Cow it’s time to die. I’ve seen you before. #### you. That moment I remembered. I’d seen this guy before. It was the same guy that was in my game a year ago. I decided to reply to the message with a cocky response: cowdungguy: What can YOU do about it, you tryhard. Found: You'll see... You'll see... You'll see... I then felt some sort of tingling in my hand. It was like my hand was trying to warn me of whatever dangers would come next. I decided to play SR4 to get my mind off of it. But when I joined SR4, I was instantly warped into another game. The game was known as "Found's Place" the description read: I wish to not be found my one or by many, I wish to be uncovered in all of time. I thought the description was trying to be edgy like some depressed emo kid. When I entered the game, there was just nothing. Nothing to be found ''in the place, so my Robloxian was loop killed due to the absence of anything. After about ten minutes, the loop killing stopped. There appeared a black stud. That's it. it didn't seem like a big deal, but Found had put text of the brick saying: Note to all: this is my most prized possession, please, don't touch it... But being the dumbass that I was at the time, I touched it while filming it to send it to my friends to try to be "cool" but after I touched it, the text changed to: 'WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY.' I jumped from the sudden change. How could he edit the text without shutting the game down? I cringed at the mere thought of this phenomenon. The video I was going to send to my friends was deleted, and instead replaced with this picture: (right) That's right. A picture of pure blackness. There was a new note created on my phone that I didn't create. It read "... I s a i d d o n ' t t o u c h . . . " I felt like I was about to be punished for my actions. I thought in my mind "Oh sh-t. Why did I do this... I've seen a million horror movies and when the characters don't listen to the entity... they... they..." I didn't complete my thought because I didn't want to disturb myself more than I had to. My phone cracked little by little, but I didn't do anything to make it crack. Eventually it looked like the phone was going to explode from the sheer force of the cracking. I threw it across the room and sure enough, it exploded into a million little shards of glass, phone parts and plastic. I shivered in fear, but I still managed to look back at the game. The sky and ground were jet black, causing the game to appear as if there wasn't any light source. I thought of this as some stupid trick to scare me, so I left the game to prevent further annoyance. I posted on the forums about this, asking if anyone had experienced this in any other games before. cowdungguy: I just played a Roblox game with nothing in it... What do you make of this. BearBeing: Your lyin stopid nub!!! 1Mafia: Not me, but my internet friend did... I haven't talked to him since... I gasped. Mafia's sentence deeply concerned me, so I replied to his reply. cowdungguy: Do you know what happened to him? 1Mafia: Yes. His parents messaged me saying "Jack (my friend) is dead after we spotted him with glass shards in his feet, and a pickaxe down his throat. It seemed like a suicide, but it couldn't have been... he's usually happy. My heart beat faster as I read the sentence. Could it've been the same person who warped me into that strange game? cowdungguy: Did you catch his name? 1Mafia: No, but his last chat message read "holy crapp... i feel a pain in my chest. HOLY HELL THERES THIS GUY CALLED FOU-" I had a heart attack. It was Found. I had to tell this guy about my story. cowdungguy: Wait, do you mean Found? I had an encounter with this guy today... He warped me into a game with nothing in it, but after 10 minutes, a single brick appeared that said not to touch it because it was his "prized possession" but I touched it anyway, and my phones video if capturing this was replaced with a pure black image, afterwards my phone exploded and then the place was jet black... 1Mafia: Holy sh... Found: 'Listen here, you cuck. I've found you. Stop telling him stuff about me. Asshole.' "Oh crap" I thought to myself. He found me. 'Found found me. 'I decided to stop contacting 1Mafia in this form to prevent Found from '''finding me. '''I instead messaged him via his/her inbox. cowdungguy: Can we enter that game together? I'm afraid to go ''alone 1Mafia: Sure. We both entered the game and sure enough, everything was still blank, just as it was before. 1Mafia: Come over here, cow. cowdungguy: ??? I was confused because there wasn't anything to travel on in order to get to Mafia. But then when I looked to the left a little, I saw it. It was a bridge with a player-model on it. I walked in that direction, and I soon found out that wasn't just a player model, it was Found's player model. It seemed to stare into my soul. Staring, staring. Always staring. I almost seemed to fall into some trance, until Mafia found me and bloxxed me to wake me up. My mind went into a sudden shock because of the interruption of the trance. From a distance, I saw Found pull out a chainsaw, and slice Mafia's head off. I was disturbed as sh-t at this point. I was so scared, I exited the game out of fear. My avatars shirt was changed to a shirt that read: "F-cking pussy" I tried to delete the shirt because it had my username under the shirt. But every time I'd delete it, it would be even more insulting then the last shirt. The second time I change it, it read: You cant hide from me, dipsh*t. The third time; You will always be found, you f-cking little b-tch. Stop trying to delete this shirt or pay the price. I didn't listen to him and tried to delete it a fourth time, in which the shirt now depicted an image from PopcornHub. The shirt was instantly deleted from the catalog, and I was hit with a Reminder. Our content monitors at Roblox have detected that your behavior on ROBLOX is in violation of our Terms of Service. We will terminate your account if you do not abide by the rules. Reviewed: October 14th, 2008, 5:00AM UTC Moderator Note: Do not create inappropriate material on Roblox. Content: Deleted Image Serves you f*cking right. Created October 13th, 2008. Please abide by the ROBLOX Community Guidelines so that ROBLOX can be fun for users of all ages. Do not come on to ROBLOX and disrupt the community forums by complaining about your ban. Coming on to the community forums to complain about a moderation action will lead to more moderation actions against you and possibly permanent removal from ROBLOX. If you need to dispute the ban send an email to info@roblox.com with your username and we will consider the facts. You may re-activate your account by agreeing to the Terms of Service I re-agreed to the terms of service and decided that I'd log off for the night. "Forget about it." December 25th, 2009, 7:00PM. It was Christmas and I had accepted my Christmas gifts (mainly gift cards) and decided to get on the ROBLOX forums to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. As soon as the post was created, there were dozens of replies to the post wishing me a Merry Christmas back. cowdungguy: Merry Christmas everyone! CherryMouth7: Happy holidays mate :D MerryJane234: Merry Xmas!! :3 64Mario: You too. I thought to myself that the ROBLOX Community was so calm and peaceful, no flame wars or raids, just innocent foruming and games. That was when I noticed I had some unread messages. I clicked on my messages, expecting the messages to be from my ROBLOX friends, AllenCerp and LabSosa. But when the messages page loaded, it wasn't from Allen, nor Lab. It was from... Nobody? But how? You can't create usernames with no name! I decided to check what the message said anyway, since it was Christmas Day. I thought "Who would even hack on Christmas Day anyways, a diluted delinquent?" The message read: From: To: cowdungguy Hello, my name is Nate and I would like to give you a Christmas present!!! The link led to a ROBLOX game, but instead of just taking me to the game's page and letting me view the place description, comments, and like to dislike ratio, it instead took me straight to the game. "Weird." I thought, no link I've ever clicked on has ever done that before. When the game finished loading, it was the default Happy Home place. The user with no name walked up to me and gave me his/her gift. The decal on this gift that was wrapped in virtual wrapping read, For Fredrick F. Sakes From: Wait, how'd he know my real name? I'd never told this guy anything about me, not even about what I like or dislike. I thought it was just some hacker trying to scare me, so I opened his gift anyway. As soon as I opened the gift, it felt like something had whispered into my ear "You're screwed" the gift seemed normal, it looked like one of those Egg Hunt Eggs that appeared a year ago. But when I touched the egg, the game crashed. At first I thought it was because ROBLOX overflowed and couldn't handle the egg being touched, so I ignored it. I went searching around on the web to see if anyone else had seen what I call a “crash egg” eventually I found a Reddit post on it, stating that the egg was the result of an egg that ROBLOX was going to have in the 2008 egg hunt, but screwed the code up and instead made it a crash egg that was on the Catalog for a few minutes before it’s deletion. Which means that this guy has been around for a bit to get this egg. 11:00PM Sleep-deprived, that’s what I was going to be if I didn’t go to bed right there and then. I would’ve, but I was forced to go try to find my older sister at this time, who all of a sudden disappeared from my household for no reason. I couldn’t drive at the time, since I was below the legal age and couldn’t get a license because of that, obviously, so I took my bike to find my sister instead. As I biked through my neighborhood surrounded by pine I spotted something especially weird. Usually my close friend Meg always stays up late with her light on, but when I passed her house this time, the house was in an aroma of darkness. Being the good friend that I am I passed by her house to see what’s up. I knocked on the door, no response. I ring the door bell, also no response. Just silence engulfing around me. I tried opening the back door, and it slowly creaked open. I sometimes forget how much thirty years can do to a house. Especially my friend’s, who’s house doesn’t look like a woman over her 20 at the age of 40. As I open the door, I am greeted with the sinister absence of light in the kitchen, dishes from this night’s dinner left unwashed and forgotten. I look further ahead and see the center of the household, the living room, with a giant flat-screen TV on the wall, as if it were looking down upon me. I hear a noise. At first I think it’s my harebrained mind that thought up this illusion of auditory fear, but I am soon proven wrong when the noise gets louder. Bang. '''It seems to be coming from the laundry room, where scattered, unfolded clothes filled the tiled floor. I then enter an unused extra area of space Meg’s family decided to leave for storage purposes. To my surprise a dim light was illuminating the barren room. I start sweating as I turn the knob on the door, but still manage to take a peek inside. What I see makes my heart beat faster. I saw a mysterious, slender man with a hockey mask and a hoodie. I see Meg and her family tied in barbwire, and the strange man shouting threats at them. "You better not tell anyone, call anyone, or even mention this to anyone! You'll be sorry. ''Dead sorry."'' They nodded in acceptance to protect their lives, but I knew for a fact they only did this out of fear. I try to think of a way to free them from being hostage, but I must've stared off into space while doing it, because the strange man heard the door make a noise and assumed it was a person. December 26th, 2009. 12:00AM My heart starts racing as the man approaches the door. "Whelp, that's it, I'm done for" I think in my head as the man starts to turn the knob. I panicked and pulled out my pocket knife. "What are ''you ''doing here, pest?" The man asks in a loud, threatening voice. I couldn't answer his question, because I was so scared I couldn't speak one word. Instead of answering his question, I quickly took my pocket knife and cut the man out of fear. I swiftly cut the barbed-wire and freed Meg and her family from this strange man's possession. I ripped off the duct-tape on their mouths, told everyone to grab onto one another, and ran for the hills. Who was that guy, anyway? I call 911 to arrest this crazy man, but as soon as 911 gets here, he escapes. I explain to the police that I do have evidence. What the man didn't realize is I stole a piece of his hair after he was unconscious. " "Thank you." The police said as they left the home. I tried to calm down the family after the intense expirence "Don't worry guys," I said sincerely, "It'll be okay. He's gone now." The family asked for a hug to calm them down, so I agreed to hug them because I wanted to be the best friend I could be. I exited the house and realized I still hadn't found my sister. Turns out my sister went missing because her "boyfriend" made her stay at his place for an hour. I remember specifically rolling my eyes whenever I heard this from my older sister. 10:00AM I wake up only to realize I'd slept until 10 o'clock, and briskly jumped out of my bed. I wanted to play a ROBLOX game, so I decided to choose Shedlestky's "Sword Fights on the Heights" that was a brand new game at the time. When I'd loaded up Swords Fights on the Heights, I got into combat with someone called "Noobster122" and killed him. This was the first time I got called a "nub" Noobster122: omg haxor!!! cowdungguy: lol no Noobster122: stupid nub cowdungguy: ... Just as I was absolutely obliterating this guy in a sword fight, my game starts glitching. Glitching in a sense where the ground is just non-existent, and the sky is the ground. I look up and see a user flying, then I think in my mind "Probably just some hacker who wants to show off his hacks to everyone" but the user chats back "He who does it gets it" The problem with this was this person figured out a way to disable chat, so I couldn't say anything back. All I could do was report him and hope ROBLOX looks at reports. I waited at least ten minutes to check his profile, then I see that the page returns with a “This page does not exist” instead of his profile. I have much more power then I thought I already had, but I taught that guy a lesson, the lesson to never try to screw with people. I decided to try to make a friend, as I had little to none at the time. The user I was trying to become friends with called himself “Jp310” or for short, Jp. We chose a game to play in order to not cause an argument among us. We decided on the remains of a haunted house made in 2006. As soon as we entered the house, already something was running in the house. I couldn’t tell what it was, because it was moving way too fast to provide any usable information. 4:00PM I decided to make us both spooked while playing this game, and I found a website known as the “PCS” Foundation. They were founded in 2007, so I thought in my head such a website would be a favorable decision. As I scrolled something caught my eye. “PCS-156: Eyeballer” I read the story to my friend in chat, with it looking like this: ”Item #156 Class: Ukaleleid Descriptive Descripter: Looks at anything or anyone within a 5m radius, if a person is looked at they will fall into a trance due to the nature of this eye. Within minutes the person will die of doing acts to themselves such as cutting. Dr.████ studied this creature in 1995, along with PCS-███. Special Needs: Must he kept in a glass container 15x15x15cm in diameter with 9cm thick class, must never be taken out of this container. In case of breach, wack eye with a sledgehammer. If eye escapes, call Level 5 Security to help” Woah. This story is way more scarier then I made out to be, I mean I know it’s supposed to be scary, but wow, just wow. Me and my friend were now spooked. I swear I started hallucinating things, such as yellow flashes of a humanoid figrue on the 2nd floor. But that was when the house flipped on its side for no apparent reason. Then, I saw a noob playermodel, which I thought was actually part of the game. So I walked closer to the playermodel in curiosity. Upon further inspection, it appears that this playermodel does in fact move itself. I then saw something on this noobs back, as if they had letters in the back of them. “F o u n d y o u” it said. I was confuse, but then I remembered, The foul mouthed hacker known as found. I started to get anxiety from the thought of him harassing me. I then figured out that Found is the same person who tried to hold Meg‘s family hostage. Holy hell, I thought, I then got flung across the map when Found touched me. When I tried to report him, a message appeared. “You will never find me“ it read. I think to myself he’s just being edgy and wants to scare me yet again. Pfft. But then Found was gone. I couldn’t see him anywhere, or at least that’s what I thought. Found fell from the sky and fell onto my Robloxian, causing my character to slowly become one with the ground. I tried to rejoin to see if it would fix the problem. Nope, instead, my character was now nailed to a wall with... fingernails? If my character wont come back in this game, I’ll just join a different game. To my surprise, my character appeared as if he committed suicide. Well then. I need to get off Roblox for the day. April 1st, 2010 3:00PM April Fools Day, a jokers dream come true. Before writing this I had been hit in the face with a pie after I thought we were going to my favorite fast food chain, “Noodle Palace”, but instead I was blindfolded, then when I was released from the captivity of the car, I was unblindfolded, only to be revealed to be at my friend’s house. I was then bombarded in my facial area with the specified bakery desert. But enough of that, I need to play my favorite game, ROBLOX. I knew that soon the '''2010 Egg Hunt '''was soon, so I decided in favor of the event I would play ROBLOX games. I decided to play Stickermasterluke’s Natrual Disaster Survival, as it only came out two years ago. I wait patiently as it loads up gradually. The game finally loaded, and lucky for me, a game was just starting. The disaster wheel spins and it lands on.. every disaster at once? There wasn’t any notice of this update anywhere, not on the games official forum post, nor the game’s description. It didn’t even display the game as “last updated” which I thought was extremely unusual. But I rolled with it because it seemed harmless at the time. I hid, and so did everyone else. As hell on earth was unleashed, a user started complaining about “seeing HIM” however when another user went over to the specific spot, nothing could be seen. Xeaxkwke: Wait, where? Paige: Over here!!! Xeaxkwke: ?!!!??!??!?!!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! The user then glitched through the ground and still remained in the game, but the chat was flooded with the user screaming in the form of capital A’s. Players asked the user to stop, but attempts to stop the user failed. The user was then allegedly banned for the spam because of mass-reports against the user. However, this is the point that things took a twist. The disasters stopped in place. They then changed color to a reddish orange. “What the hell” was what filled the chat. The tornado that was caught up in the disasters sucked in 10 players, and sent them flying back towards the ground. A “splat!” could be heard through my speakers. The players reported a sharp pain in their back while their robloxians appeared to be hurt. One player that had fallen landed on a player’s sword pack was seen bleeding from the stomach. The player reported feeling like blood was coming out of their body in real life, then said no more. Their robloxians also didn’t UNblox, leaving their bodies to rot. The blizzard c-caused p-players including m-me... a-as I’m writing this I’m starting to... fade from r-reality.What is real? I... I need to... leave... the game... now... 11:00PM I‘m still kind of shaken from this whole situation. How could the blizzard effect me in real life? I thought that couldn’t happen, but maybe all those stories I read on the Internet are true after all. My hand has a scar in it now, because my hand started getting cut during the incident. Don’t worry, I’m fine. I’m just shaken now. I’m scared to even play games anymore, so I guess I’ll just browse the site instead. I decided to browse the catalog for any silly pieces of clothing that seem to exist for no reason other then ROBLOX's own entertainment. I browse thoroughly until I find a hat called "Monkey Donkey Hat" which costs $R5, which I think is a fairly reasonable price for it. The most closely related hat to this hat still available is Iwazaru, which appeared shortly after I purchased the Monkey Donkey Hat. I was messaged by ROBLOX after purchasing the hat, and the message read: "THX POR PURCHASE HAT HEWO! Thx for purchasing that hat!!! Can u consider pressing dis target?" Wait, what does it mean by "press a target"? there isn't anything to press, not even a profil- wait. This scenario is all too familiar to me... "I decided to check what the message said anyway, since it was Christmas Day. I thought "Who would even hack on Christmas Day anyways, a diluted delinquent?" The message read: From: To: cowdungguy Hello, my name is Nate and I would like to give you a Christmas present!!! The link led to a ROBLOX game, but instead of just taking me to the game's page and letting me view the place description, comments, and like to dislike ratio, it instead took me straight to the game. "Weird." I thought, no link I've ever clicked on has ever done that before. When the game finished loading, it was the default Happy Home place. The user with no name walked up to me and gave me his/her gift. The decal on this gift that was wrapped in virtual wrapping read..." Oh no. Oh god. Oh my god. Oh my freaking god. Not this guy again. What is this guy thirsty for anyway? He's been following me for 3 years, what more could this... this guy want from m- "I want your ''blood'''" I cringed. It was like he could hear me. He ''found ''me again, and he keeps on finding me. It's like I'm in some kind of endless loop that I can't escape... "''that's right." This guy wants me dead. I should've figured this out sooner. Why did it take me 3 years to realize this guy wants me dead? It's too late now. I'm finished. Done. It's all over. But I'm not going to give up without a fight. If Found wants a fight, I'll give him a fight. I stand up from my chair, and look around my room. A book flies at my face, but I dodge it before it can even come close to hitting me. He tries to choke me, but I strangle him and push him down. I look around the room for something that could help me when this fight. I see pepper spray, so I grab it and spray it until I'm sure that Found has left my house. But the problem with this is the fact that Found is still alive, and if I'm still alive, Found still wants me dead. There isn't a clear way to stop him at the moment, but I'm sure I'll come up with something. Eventually, anyway. For now I'll just lay low for a little bit. By a little bit, I mean maybe until August 1st of 2011. Until then, I'll be working on my 30 page essay. August 1st, 2011. Finally, it's time to return to ROBLOX. While I've been missing from ROBLOX, I got an A on that essay, and still have 6 days of summer break left. I'm also experimenting in physiol- Attention. This pasta has been compromised hllo, my nme is Found. I has taken over ur dumb crpypasta. Ppl like you need to burn and rot in hell. I hope your corpse vanishes without anyone noticing, and that your eyeballs are squashed. You literally suck balls, trying to feed people info online about me. Well. Screw you. Screw your life. Let all of your family die painfully. I wish death upon your entire family tree, you twat. I hope all your children get a brain disorder and have a serious disease that can’t be cured. I hope your wife dies while giving birth and bleeds out from her [ ]. You dare mess with my ass? Well you’ll pay the price. The ultimate one. I’ll take your life away. Everything that you’ve had will be hammed. You’re life will being meaningless even if you live your awful life. I hope you jump off the highest building because of this. If you don’t do that, I hope your suicide wounds will become infected. October 14th, 2017 Do I even have a purpose in life anymore? What’s the meaning of life? Do I exist? Are my friends even real? Come to think of it... my friends never even like me... First of all, my friend Jake always bullied meme into doing dumb stuff, leading me to be hurt. Second, my dear and... I guess true... friend... named Carson Something? Yeah, CS. He always supported me in these kinds of things. But that all changed. He started attacking me for my religion and questioned every decision I would make. He’d push me to tears and I’d hit my head till it bled. This was a repeat cycle until I moved to my now school that public ally calls me a retard. Students laugh at me and tell me to kill myself. But through all this, Roblox surpassed it all. His name is Found. He started coming into my life in 2007, with the Crossroads incident. He kept taunting me, ruining my favorite game and making me regret clicking the green join button on the website. Typing in my credentials was like typing in a code to basically screw me over. He’s now trying to make my life even worse. The lights are now flickering in my room, and Im not even sure if I’m writing false information or not. I don’t know if my writing is credible anymore. Am I incorporating cliches in this story by total accident. The better question is, should I call this a story? At this point it’s not even a pasta anymore. Now it’s more like a shitpasta. Wait, was it ever a pasta? I’m having an existential crisis here. Please help me. Three choices Press any of these buttons to finish the story. Ending A Ending B Ending C Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Classic Category:Shock Endings Category:Users